Missed Beat?
by SulfuricCynicism
Summary: Kyoko never hears Sho that fateful day. Kyoko never swears revenge, but can love still find a way even if the means seems a little less extreme. I've seen a lot of fics about this and none have thrilled me being in my opinion to fast paced. Hopefully it goes well. (RenxKyoko)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and I'm hoping to bridge a gap I've noticed in Skip Beat! fanfics. When Kyoko misses Sho's insults either Ren ends up falling for her way to fast, or Kyoko complete loses her strange devotion to Sho really quickly. So hopefully I can avoid most of these. the first few things I post will mostly rehash chapter one for my own benefit to help me get a grasp of how I want to write this. Comments and concerns appreciated. Sorry if this first bit is really boring. Sorry, if this entire attempt fails entirely.

I get up and work another shift like any other Moz. I get there on time like always, I grin like always at every customer's order. My coworker was late again, but it's no matter it's only professional that I wait for the store to be able to properly replace me.

"Thank you for your hard work." I say as I begin to rush from the building already shedding one uniform in favor of another. I have to hurry or I will be late. That would be unacceptable and horrible rude to the owners of the Darumaya so I simply have to hurry. It's 5:10 so I should be able to make it in time.

"From now on Sho's only for me!" Normally I would ignore those silly girls, but I can't help myself, they are talking about my precious Sho-chan so I need to listen as they ooh and aah. Sho is getting more fans how wonderful... Wait posters! "But, I bought two CDs as well but they never gave me any of those things."

How unfair I just want a poster of Shou-chan. Without even noticing I seem to shrink to the ground. It's so unfair. Damn it. Apparently my outburst caught their attention because they told me that if I went back to the store I might be able to get a poster. Yes! If I hurry I should be able to get their before work. I get to my bike and go off as fast as possible. If it was possible to exceed the speed of light I am reasonably certain I would definitely be going far far faster. The exercise is exhilarating. Though I may have scared the shop owner. He should be fine I don't think I shook him up too badly...I hope.

Shit, it is 5:45. The boss is going to be furious. I think I may have said that out loud. Oops.

I get to work on time but the proprietress is simply too kind. I know I must look exhausted and torn up, because she keeps telling that I shouldn't work so hard to be on time something about how I don't have to push myself so hard, they would be fine if I was a little late. All I really seem to catch is that I can't work in this state. I immediately start changing fully into my uniform. If I take a day off I won't be able to pay rent. I tell her as much.

"Do you live alone? You said you work other jobs as well." How can I answer that. No, I live with Sho, but Sho is almost never home. Oh, what am I supposed to say? "But, whatever your reasons may be, coming to Tokyo right after middle school, working all day without even going to high school, there's something wrong with that!" Is it really so wrong to support the boy I love. Sho-chan is everything I have to be there for him. "So young, don't want to do something for yourself like other girls." The proprietress is so very kind but I can't be like other girls. For Sho's sake I can do without if it means making his dreams come true than it is worth it. I would love to become beautiful like a princess from a fairy tail, but beauty isn't cheap in this life, and I can't waste money on myself like that.

I finally see the light on in my apartment, even if I'm not a princess, I still get to live with the prince. Sho-chan is home finally.

I'm so excited I can't seem to contain myself, I burst into the apartment exclaiming my joy. Naturally, Sho is just as image conscience as always and rebukes my over-enthusiasm and reminds me that I can't go announcing his presence to any random fan who might hear and then hunt him down. They might even try to take out their fanatical jealousy on me.

I offer to make him so dinner because it's rather late and I'm admittedly hungry, but of course he has already eaten, it was silly of me to ask it's 11 o'clock already.

"More importantly, why isn't there a single beer in the refrigerator?" I have to bite my tongue on reminding him that neither of us are of age to be drinking and instead opt to point out that "I don't drink and that he never answers the phone to tell me when he is returning, so naturally I don't..."

"So you're saying it's my fault?!" Sho shouts making jump slightly "I'm busy you know? I don;t have the time to call you over every damn thing." I upset him again, I always seem to make him angry recently. Work must be hard on him, and he is simply deflecting his frustration onto me, I just have to cheer him up, and I know just the trick for that. After all the girl he took with him from Kyoto ought to at least know that much.

I run to the store and come back just to find him leaving again. "only came for a change of clothes" he says. No. I can't have that. I pull out the pudding and from the look in his eyes I know he will stay to eat. Now to really lock him into this good mood. "Sho-chan, a girl named Marumaya-san, at work today, said she likes you more than Tsuruga now." Nothing cheers him up more than a good ego stroking. Now I just have to agree and push him along this topic and he is a good as set for at least and hour.

"Today's big guest is 'Him', you guessed it the uncontested number one man in the entertainment world Tsuruga Ren." Damn that TV. Time for damage control. I struggle as hard as I can to cheer him back up, but that damn TV just keeps making it worse. Now they bring up the rankings and I can only hope to direct Sho's attention to how high of a rank he is. He is out the door as soon as he sees his name in seventh place.

Damn, another night alone in this big apartment. Sho will most likely stay away for another week and I have no body else to even talk to. I glance at the clock and see it is almost 11:30. I have to be at my first job at 4 so it I don't even have time to cook up dinner for myself, I'll just take a shower and head to bed.

So, I'm ending it here. This is mostly how I'm planning to write Kyoko devoted, but still clever and relatively realistic regarding how she has to treat Sho and her own circumstances. Please give me and constructive commentary you have, even if I don't respond I promise I will read it.


	2. Who is Still Obsessed

Thank you to those who read the last chapter. I'm glad that few even thought it was promising enough to favorite and follow it. Hopefully I can live up to those expectations.

Fun fact I don't own Skip Beat!

Today is another early start I get up at 3:00 get dress for my first job at a near-by convenience store. I make up a simple breakfast and head out the door so I can be ready to clock-in by 4:30.

Sho was so mad there has to be a way I can make it up to him. It will have to wait, I will get off of Moz at 3:30 today so there will be a little bit of time to call him then. I spend most of my shift trying to plan out what I will say to him.

Noon finally rolls around and I have to head to Moz for a short shift. I clock in and I'm on front counter again. Oh well, nothing too strange about that. They ask me to stay a little bit longer, the manager knows that I usually jump on any chance for more hours, but I have to get in touch with Sho, I end up telling my manager that I'll stay another hour, even if it puts me behind schedule I will still be able to get to Darumaya by 5:00. I'll just have to keep the call a little bit shorter

I stand at the payphone and call. I decided to remind him how important he is to me and how eventually everyone else will see how amazing he is too. I think as I hang up that I may have come across as too cheesy. He'll probably roll his eyes and laugh at me later. Oh well, I have to get changed and head to Darumaya.

The proprietress is relieved to see me much more put together today. She is so kind. I get into my full uniform and start helping her with customer's. Today was a rather easy day even if Sho is still refusing to answer his phone. I sigh, which appears to have caught the Chef and the proprietress's attention during clean up, as both look at me in concern.

"You don't seem quite like your usual, cheerful self is everything okay?" she asks gently like she is afraid I'll run.

I throw on the smile I usually use for customers and assure her everything is perfect. I feel bad for lying so blatantly in response to her concern, but what else can I do? Break down and tell them I had a pseudo-fight with my not-boyfriend. All that would do is inconvenience them more, I'll not be a burden on them. Taisho-san seems suspicious, but they both let it go.

I leave the restaurant at 10:30 and get home by 11:00. The apartment is dark. Though I suppose that isn't too unusual, of course Sho wouldn't be back so soon. I make pull out the leftovers from the restaurant that Okami-san gave me and set about heating them up and eating. I take a shower and head to bed. Tomorrow is another early start.

Another rinse and repeat day I get up at 3:00 and head to work. Same song different day. I'm just standing behind the counter when I see something absolutely chilling walk in the front door with that little bell chiming.

Lord I wish Yashiro-san would just stop complaining and be glad I'm eating something. I mean is it so difficult to leave me alone, as long as it doesn't get in the way of work it shouldn't matter. I walk in the door to this little shop on my way to the studio, it shouldn't be too hard to get some onigiri or something, hopefully no one will notice me to quickly though admittedly this hat isn't much of a disguise.

"Ren would it kill you to get some real food just this once?" I look at Yashiro and smile, while lightly wiggling my keys.

"You can pick where we eat when you drive." Nothing but sulky silence in response to that. Yashiro is a good friend, but the man is not my mother. I head to the back of the store and grab some of the salmon filled onigiri I like. That is when the yelling starts.

It is known that Kyoko has three jobs at the start of the series. 2 are confirmed the last isn't I figured a normal clerk/cashier job at a convenience store would make sense for it.


	3. The Frightening Cashiering

I'm glad to see so many hits on this story, and I'm grateful that so many of you have either opted to favorite or follow my story. It is admittedly a nice feeling. Also so far any reviews I have received have been urging me to continue posting. All in all, a nice experience there so far. There maybe a little bit of a slow down, I do work and housework as to be done so while I try to post before my next day off, I can't promise any degree of success.

Still don't own Skip Beat!

"What the hell do you mean you are out of Fuli water?" There is a part of me that really wants to roll my eyes, is this guy serious? "Little bitch, why don't you go check in the back?"

"Sir, I already checked the bag room we don't have any in stock. The shipment arrives early tomorrow morning we should receive some more by then." I maintain my professional smile and take a deep breathe hoping to placate this pathetic, angry, red-faced, sweaty buffoon.

"Useless, little slut, I want to speak to your manager." Apparently not.

"I'm sorry, sir, my manager had an issue at home and has asked me to keep an eye on the store until he can return, it will be at least another thirty minutes before he will be bad."

"Dumb bitch.." I reach into my pocket and hold my lovely Corn stone under counter to keep calm as e continues his explosive tirade.

Suddenly a long, suited arm reaches between me and the balding oaf placing some onigiri on the counter.

"Excuse me but you appear to be in the way of this lovely young lady doing her job." Unlucky enough for me, Tsuruga Ren is staring at this idiotic man smiling the most fake smile I have ever seen. "Sir I think you should remove yourself before you embarrass yourself further."

The ogre looks at that smile and seems to curl in on himself. As if he suddenly has the moment of realization that he isn't the only person on the planet and that maybe other people matter as well. "Useless bitch is fucking rude, I'm going to call an complain." Hey looks at me. "I hope they fire your ass." I guess I was wrong again, stupid ogre.

Now it seems the tall one has turned his attention to me. "Sorry you had to deal with that..." He pauses and I can only assume looks at my name tag through his sunglasses, like they even disguise him. "Mogami-san."

"It's no problem sir, I appreciate the interception, he was getting rather absurd." I say as I swiftly put my Corn stone back into its bag and slide it back into my pocket. Once Corn is safely tucked away I ring up the salmon onigiri. You would think someone with this much money would avoid eating this garbage.

I see a blue flash as she puts something into a little bag, poor girl must have had something to protect herself on her. I smile at her as she rings up the food, and ask her if she is okay. The look she gave me could have frozen hell over. "It's been fine, and how are you today sir?" she says coolly, what a rude girl. She seemed so kind earlier, is she mad about something? Yashiro looks at me questioningly at the girl's tone. I pay for my food and leave after all the normal pleasantries.

"What was that about women usually fall all over themselves around you, but she looked like she would rather you fall off the planet even after you helped her?"

"Not sure, perhaps that man shook her up a little bit more then I thought."

"What the hell could she keep in a bag that small anyway?" Oh, so it was a bag. "maybe she had some ring to store afterwards."

Stupid Tsuruga Ren, if it wasn't for him Sho wouldn't be so mad right now. It's probably petty to be mad at him but damn it, why couldn't he just be less charming. Ugh.

The manager finally comes back and thanks me for my time and tells me I can go ahead and leave. I'm off from Moz today so I think I'll use the five hours of down time to get some laundry done. Afterwards I'll head to the Darumaya for work.

Laundry folded and put away, including all the ones Sho left here for me to wash, how does he even go through that many clothes? I still have plenty of time to get to Darumaya so I opt for a leisurely pace on my bike as opposed to my usual frantic pace. It is nice to not be in an hurry every once and a while. I go through my shift with little to no problems and head home, I feel content in the knowledge that after the last two days the rest of the week should be rather uneventful.

Language went a little south there at the beginning. Either way hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Casting of Hostessing

So I finally got another day off, about time I'd say. (it's really only been a week, but I think I can complain a little.) So I was informed that I messed up her third job, but when it was explained where it was it was apparently subtle. For this story the standard convenience store cashiering job works better for introducing her to Ren, since we know that is around half of what he eats in pre-Kyoko times.

One more note at least in her thoughts I'm going to continue to have her think of Ren without any suffixes the reason for this being she considers him Sho's rival instead of her somewhat intimidating senpai. So she would at least not think the suffix as a slight personal jab at him, even if he can't hear it.

Nope, still don't own Skip Beat!

At least I was right for once. No Sho in almost a week. Not even a phone call, nothing. I've been going to work an coming home, same as always, to a big empty apartment. I wish he would just visit, I miss him. All those other people get to see him all the time but I don't get to see my Sho-chan.

No, I must not be selfish, Sho is working hard to achieve his goals, I can't sit around moping; I have to help him.

Only my shift at the Darumaya left today. I must look rather messy coming in today if I go by the way Okami-san is looking at me. I smile reassuringly at her. After all I'll be fine once the shift starts. The doors open for dinner and our first patrons come in. I greet them cheerfully and take them to their table to take their order. Okami-san and I can seem to handle any kind challenge these customers present. It is a relatively quiet night tonight though.

###

"Ren, you can't live solely on onigiri and the bentos I know you barely eat." I can only sigh, only one thing to do now if I want some peace and quiet for the rest of this car ride, he won't stop unless he gets his way. I see a small restaurant that isn't overly busy and figure it should be out of the way enough that I can at least eat without being recognized immediately. I hope.

I pull into the small lot to park my car. "Alright Yashiro, you win we'll eat here." He looks almost flabbergasted by this, though I don't let him have his way very often, so I guess that look makes sense.

We walk in a two voices greet us, one older one younger. The younger one turns to show us to a table and freezes. I would say she was a fan but she looks terrified, and familiar.

###

Tsuruga Ren, again! Seriously! Why is he here, oh, Sho will be so angry. Wait, I'm at work I can't just stand here staring at him this way. Right, I have a job to do.

I school my face "Hello, right this way sir, I'll show you to your table." He smiles and follows me, I lead him to the table in the back corner because I'm pretty sure that this guy would have fans even more vicious than those of Sho's.

"I'm Kyoko, what may I get for you today?" They place their orders and I leave to give them to the boss. I bring the two of them their cups of tea and walk away to assist other customers. As I chat with a kind, older gentleman about his grandchildren, I can practically feel eyes burning into me though I work hard to ignore the sensation. I excuse myself to go retrieve some food when I hear Taisho ring the bell to let me know some ones food is ready. I use my turn towards the kitchen to try to figure out who is looking so intently at me, but to no avail. Maybe I'm imagining things.

It is Tsuruga Ren's tables food that is ready so I grab the tray and walk back to the corner. It almost feels like a blade is hovering over me. Sho is going to be pissed. I must have pulled some sort of face, because he is looking at me with this strange look of curiosity. His friend makes some comment I can't hear and Tsuruga's face lights up. Not in the good way either. That smiles almost seems to set of a sensor inside of me, it is too determinedly shiny; it has to be fake. Is he angry perhaps?

I set down the food in front of each of them and request they enjoy their meal. He directs that smile at me momentarily, in what has to be the most uncomfortable way "Thank you for the food." I take that as a sign to retreat.

They leave thirty minutes later and the restaurant closes one hour after that. I leave the restaurant left-overs in hand and head to the apartment. I look up and the light it on. Sho is home at last.

As always let me know what you think. I love reviews, so far everyone has been informative and supportive. Let me know what you think, please.


	5. DislikeXLike

So I am really sorry about the wait. The last few weeks have kicked my ass. The fourth of July was brutal. Thank you to every one who has decide to follow, favorite, and/or review. Thank you so much for your patience.

I persist in not owning Skip Beat

I rush upstairs barely able to contain my joy. He finally came home. I go to open the door but instead of the handle my hand hits only air and my face hits a solid chest.

"God, pay attention to where you are going." He looks down. "Dammit you stepped on my shoe." He sighs at me.

I hate these moments he looks so disgusted with me. It makes me feel dirty, like some unclean thing. "Sorry, I didn't think you would be headed out with out even waiting to say goodbye to me."

"Why the hell should I wait around for you. I just needed to drop of some laundry and pick up some clean clothes."

"Oh..." I don't even know what to say. "Are you sure you don't want some dinner? Or maybe a snack? We could..." I cut myself off at the look on his face. That glare is chilling and perhaps in spite of myself I can't bring myself to continue.

"I already ate. My manager is waiting, I have to go." He breezes past me. I turn sharply and watch him leave, he doesn't even glance back on his way down the ornate hallway or as he gets into the elevator.

My eyes begin to sting as I go inside and shut the door behind me. I don't even make it into the living room or to a chair, my back slides down the door until I'm on the floor.

All I can think about is those eyes, they look so cold when Sho is angry. So similar. It hurts, he looks at me like I'm dirt, something low and vile. I hate it. I cry.

I hear my alarm go off and even across the house it wakes me up from my spot on the floor. Three in the morning already, I look around confused, I must have fallen asleep here. I take a quick shower and get ready for work. I toast a piece of bread and eat it on my way to work, no time for a full breakfast this time.

I feel awful, sleeping against the door makes for stiff shoulders though the biking seems to help work out the stiffness thankfully. Sadly, It does nothing for the red in my eyes, and the soreness there from crying so long. Hopefully no one will notice until it fades some.

The next several weeks are uneventful. Sho doesn't visit, and it seems my strange encounters with Ren Tsuruga are oddly frequent. He never visits Darumaya again, however he shows up at the store about once every two weeks. The store is relatively close to a studio called TBM, so perhaps he stops there on his way to work. He must have noticed I'm always cashiering when he comes in the morning because he greets me with a small, polite smile now.

I overhear my coworkers talking about some celebrity gossip while I'm changing after my shift at Moz. Apparently Tsuruga Ren passed out on set and was taking to the hospital, for what turns out to be a mild cold. With what I've seen of his eating habits at the store I can't say it would surprise me, I mean I am reasonably certain our store can't be the only one he visits like that. I hope he's okay.

I frantically shake that thought from my head. Sho would be so angry if he thought I was worrying about the enemy. Yes, that's right as good a customer as he is Tsuruga Ren is supposed to be the enemy. I can't let Sho down. I feel a pang of emptiness in my chest at the image of Sho's disgusted expression looking at me. I can't let him look at me like that again I have to work harder.

A few days later, we were absolutely dead in the store. One would think a store in Tokyo would have constant business, but I could count the number of customers we've had today on one hand. Tsuruga Ren comes in with his polite smile and nod in my direction that I try my best not to return.

He comes up to the register with his usual onigiri and his faithful friend trailing behind him complaining about it. Without even thinking I smile and ask him if he is feeling better.

He looks awkward at the question, and asks what I mean. "Oh, sorry, I heard a little while ago that you passed out at work."

"Yes, Yukihito here caught a cold and managed to give it to me." He looks almost bashful about the entire thing.

"Well, I hope you treated it properly. You might not have gotten as sick if you didn't eat this unhealthy food all the time." I lightly chasten him.

"Surely, the cashier should be promoting products not upbraiding paying customers about purchasing them." I would have been insulted or at least chagrined by the comment if it weren't for the strangely cheeky smile on his face. Is he making fun of me! How rude. I decide to tease him back.

"Surely, such an important and famous person would be able to afford to eat a little bit better, it seems unprofessional to be so afraid of food when you make a living off of your face."

"Maybe me and Yashiro should just go back that restaurant we ate at a while back." He glances back at his flabbergasted friend "What was it called again? Darumaya?" The man nods and he looks back at me. "I remember the waitress there was so polite and kind."

"Perhaps you should at least there she could see you eat properly." I retort.

"I guess I'll just have to go there sometime then." He finishes paying and leaves with all his usual grace. I'm not sure how much of that was a joke and how much was serious.

After a few minutes his final statement dawns on me. "What did I just do?!" Sho is going to be so disgusted I practically invited him to eat where I work. Even if that wasn't the friendliest conversation it was still one. Sho will be so disappointed.

Hopefully, there won't be another long wait between chapters. But, I am going out of town to visit a friend my next set of days off, so it will at least be until next week. Have a nice week and leave me a review with and questions, comments, concerns, or ideas. I promise I'm reading them.


	6. Your Own Shadow

So long wait short chapter. I'm really sorry I got attacked but real life. I honestly don't know what else to say. I have no idea why this chapter took so long. I am sorry.

I still don't own Skip Beat.

Have you ever had one of those days, where nothing goes quite right? Today definitely counts as one of those days. So far I have spilt more food and drinks than I can count at Moz, I tripped at the store and knocked over an entire display. And those aren't even the worst things.

Only one job left to day, and since this job contains: hot food, open drinks, and a plethora of burn risks; suffice to say I'm not necessarily looking forward to it.

Wait, deep breathes... just one more shifts and I can go home to my heating pad and get some sleep. It will feel better tomorrow. Just a few more hours.

I finally arrive at the Darumaya and get into uniform. I make certain that I keep my professional smile on as I enter, and I'll have to be careful to leave it on till I leave.

I make it about half way through my shift when a tall, graceful figure, and his serious, glasses-wearing counter part walk into the dining room. Of course. This would happen. Okami, sharp as she always in recognizes him behind his sunglasses and seats him in the back corner where they will have some degree of privacy. I make a quick retreat to the kitchen. Today is most definitely not my day.

My time out of sight is short lived an order is up and Taisho needs my to run it to the table. I head out with the food and I almost make it to the table when suddenly the customer I'm walking past deciedes to back his chair up into me almost knocking me over. I manage to prevent myself from falling, and prevent the entire tray off food from spilling, but the tea for refilling the customers drinks is not saved from the fall. It slides rapidly off the tray and my attempts to catch it are greeted with a sharp shot of pain through my center. It slows me enough that the fingers on my free hand just barely graze the edge of the ceramic pot. The pleasant chatter of the restaurant is shattered with the clashing of the kettle.

The silence is deafening and the customer just darted to the bathroom. I can feel all of them staring and I can feel my eyes begin to sting. I pick up the shards of glass, the proprietress got me a towel and tried to help me clean up but I asked her to help the other customers while I clean up this mess.

##########

"I'm shocked we are here again."

"Of course we are I said we would after all." I have to bite back my chuckle though I'm sure Yashiro can hear it in my voice.

"Right." Yashiro starts to continue speaking when a ruckus and a crash causes the entire restaurant to turn as one to see what occurred.

I see the small shoulders and black hair of little Mogami-san cleaning up a shattered teapot. The older lady of the shop offers to help her but she seems to urge the older woman to return to the customers. She returns to the back with the teapot, she seems sad. I wish I could tell her it was alright she seems oddly upset. She doesn't come back to the main floor of the restaurant that night.

##########

I walked into the back of the shop and when I showed the boss the teapot I kept my cool. Or at least I thought I was till he put a heavy hand on my shoulder and told me to go sit down.

So useless, why do I mess everything up. I start to cry once more. I hate this.

The boss and his wife end up telling me I can return home for the night. They were trying so hard to be nice about it but they must have been entirely disappointed with my incompetence.


	7. Prisoner

I know everyone will hate me for another short chapter, but please cut me a little bit of slack it has been literally one day since my last update. I this was one of those bits that I had next to no ideas for, and it sort of ran away from me.

I wish I owned SkipBeat! but sadly tis not to be.

Sho has a new music video. It's so pretty. The two women playing the angels are gorgeous. The evil angel who kills the demon seemed a bit stiff though. But the moment when Sho closed his eyes and accepted his fate was so beautiful and smooth. I wish I was that angel for a moment. Sho is my prince but sometimes I wonder if he sees me as his angel.

He hasn't been home in weeks. I tried to call him once from a payphone but he didn't answer. But he must be simply busy, he is always so busy, and it is dangerous for his fans to see him come here. Yes, I'm sure that's it. It would bad for his image if some one found out about me. That must be it. He wouldn't avoid me it's just for safety.

I had just about settled into sleep when I heard the door to the apartment open. Sho! I ran to the door to greet him. He almost seems to look through me and doesn't really say anything as I greet him. I tell him how great his video was to see if I can stroke his ego a bit to make him respond. I missed him so much.

He took the bait. He is now lounging on the couch talking about how obvious it is that his video wold be amazing. He's right about one thing, everything he does turns out so well, but something seems off. I like when he is happy like this. He walks off to swap his dirty clothes with clean ones. "Kyoko, where are my gray pants?"

"Oh, I... they should be folded and in the drawer." I stutter a bit over the words. His interjection was so sudden.

"Damn it Kyoko, they aren't in here." I hasten into the room to retrieve his clothing. I open the correct drawer, and pull out what I assume is the correct pair of pants. "Kyokoooo... Why were my pants there?" At first I'm not sure how to answer that, considering they were in the drawer all of the rest of his pants, then I notice how close together we are. It isn't as exciting to me at the moment as it usually would be, mostly because of the strong, sour smell hanging on his clothes.

I look at him, and as our eyes meet I feel his hands on my shoulder. Oh, I know he isn't in his right mind but maybe he is going to kiss me. That would be great, even though we have lived together so long I still haven't had my first kiss. He leans closer. That smell is strong on his breathe, but I can't complain about it if he finally decides to kiss me. I feel my face heating up.

He pushes me roughly away, "Idiot, get out of my room." I stumble backwards and run into the floor length mirror and it falls with me into the wall shatter in the glass. I shout in alarm and for the first time in a while Sho looks at me in concern. He moves to my side to help me up, and looks behind me. "Try not to be so clumsy, dammit." He mumbles as he grabs my arm and removes me from his room.

I retreat to the bathroom and crane my neck to clean the bloody scratches on the back of my arms and shoulders. I cringe as the alcohol burns my cuts. I hear the door slam, Sho must have left again. I go over my arms with alcohol again and wrap the cuts. My vision blurs in a perplexing way until I wipe away the tears. I check my alarm and head back to sleep, another early morning tomorrow. I'll clean up the glass tomorrow.

I promise I don't think Sho is a complete ass, I just don't think he actually sees Kyoko as a person. He more sees her as an object or possession until she proves otherwise to him. I think I made him a bit meaner than I intended originally. As always reviews are welcome I always try to respond. (Try.)


	8. Happy Broken

I swear to God I have a variety of valid reasons this took so long. I got a new job for starters, I work nights now. Also Final Fantasy xiv happened, on that note I'm now a lvl 50 Bard. Either way I am sorry. I hope everyone enjoys.

I kept my treasure with me all day. It was never in my purse, rather it stayed in my pocket. Every moment, every break, any instant of time at all it was in my hands just so I could tell myself that everything was okay. No matter how the light hit it, no matter how many of my negative emotions it absorbed, it wasn't enough to lighten the weight on my heart.

It was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt me. He was drunk and I upset him. He is a big start now and under so much pressure, I should have watched my words. It was an accident.

This mantra feels hollow when I have to constantly make sure my cuts don't reopen. The pain isn't that bad, but I dread the chance of them getting infected, I simply couldn't afford it. I'll have to be careful. It was my own fault anyway.

I stare at the stone blankly, usually Corn can help me with these feelings. I see part of my face staring back at me in the smooth reflection of the stone. Even in the distorted surface I can see how pale I look. How plain I look. No wonder he never comes home he probably can't stand to look at me anymore. My eyes prickle slightly and I look up towards the sun from my place on these stairs to force them dry.

My down time is down. It is time for my evening job. I walk to the Darumaya with leaden feet. Everything in me feels heavy and sore, but I have to keep walking, perhaps, this is my purgatory.

Purgatory, what a funny word. How apt in this case, suffering in hopes of redemption. I'll be stronger when Sho comes home next. Yes! That's it, if I'm become better and stronger I won't be such a burden to him anymore.

It's time to start the night I suppose. I stand up with the last wince I'll allow myself till the end of my shift and put on my hostess face. No matter how much it hurts I cannot let it show on my face. The customers must never home. I take a deep breathe and walk into the main room of the restaurant.

It's busy. Tonight the dining room is constantly full. Dodging customers and elbows is tricky enough without these cuts, but with them it is borderline impossible. One man, who appears to be an American businessman it his blond hair and blue eyes are anything to go by, grabbed me by the shoulder to get my attention. It took all of my training and will not to flinch, he was too intoxicated to realize his horrible breach of protocol. Laying his hands on a young lady is simply too indecent. I bit my tongue and pointed him to the restroom.

I carry out several orders in the bustle and clamor. As the night wound down me and the proprietress began calling cabs for those customers too intoxicated to drive. That same American passed us as we bowed to bid or patrons farewell. He stumbled and naturally landed heavily on my. I cried out my back felt like it had been split open again. Taisho emerged from the kitchen faster then I could even process. He picked up the man and removed him to a taxi. Me and the proprietress returned to our bows as everyone filed out of the building. I helped with the dishes the entire time feeling the kindly couples stare on me. I bid them farewell and leave.

I stop in one of their backrooms to remove my uniform in favor of my own white t-shirt. I begin the walk back to my apartment. The night air is cool and refreshing. The walk is long. Lights flicker past me as blurs in the night from the oncoming cars. I keep walking, the bright side of so many jobs is I know my way around the city even in the dark. As long as I stay in the well lit areas nothing to bad would really happen to me.

Sudden a set of lights does not blur past me is slows to a stop. I look at the little silver sports car with its heavily tinted windows and I wonder why it would be stopping here. I shiver runs up my spine and it occurs to me I should keep walking. Quickly.

I hear a deep voice that I swear almost stops my heart call out to me. "Mogami-san." After my moment of panic subsides I look to see the last face I would expect to see at a time like this. Tsuruga Ren is staring at me with this odd look of concerned alarm in his eyes. What is Sho drives by he would be so mad.

"What are you doing walking around this late at night, Mogami-san?" I look up and down the street nervously then bow.

"I'm just walking home from work, Tsuruga Ren-sama."

He sounds so alarmed as he replies "Do you need a ride home?" I can't prevent my frantic flailing as I reassure him I'm fine and turning to continue walking.

My blood turns to ice at his tone as he asks "Mogami-san, what in the world is that stain on your shoulder."

I turn around to see what is easily the most fake and blindingly shiny smile. I'm dazzled by it, but surely an actor should have a better fake smile than that, I can see right through it to his anger and irritation.

As always send me your weary, your huddled masses of questions, comments and concerns and I will do my best to respond I promise.

Special shout out to Shinigami Merchant, I swear you have commented on almost every chapter and I really appreciate how constructive you've been.

That goes to everyone else as well, do we just have an oddly nice fandom? You have all been so kind.


	9. Mysterious Man, Mysterious Boy

This took a month and I am so sorry. I could not decide exactly where I wanted the conversation to go, what I wanted Ren to learn or anything at all really. Plus I moved out my apartment, started a new job and a bunch of other shit. It's been a busy month and I am a walking talking excuse and I'm so sorry

 **I don't own anything at all.**

"Mogami-san, what in the world is that stain on your shoulder?"

I turn around to face what is easily the most fake and blindingly shiny smile. I'm dazzled by it, but surely an actor would have a better fake smile than that, I can see right through it to his anger and irritation.

I feel like a rabbit staring down a lion, he might just be the death of me. Dear Lord this is how I die, isn't it. He is going to chop me up and eat me for dinner.

"Mogami-san?" He says in warning, but it snaps me out of my panic I have to come up with something to say.

"Oh... It's...It's nothing." The look of skepticism is absolutely picture perfect. You can see on his face how little he believes me. The answer is absolutely not at all if anyone was wondering. That smile is back. "Really it's nothing, I just took a little fall earlier, nothing to worry about at all."

He sighs "You don't have to be so nervous, but it is late, and you are hurt let me drive you to your home."

"NO!" Sho would absolutely kill me if I was in a car with Tsuruga Ren. He is looking at me again. Is he pouting, he looks like a little puppy that is so unfair no one should be able to look like that, let alone Tsuruga Ren. It's cheating. "I don't want to be a bother. You should just go home I'll be fine."

He opens the passenger door and looks at me with eyes full of challenge. I submit.

I get into this man's car and I can only hope Sho doesn't find out about it. "I need to know where you live." I give him the address and he looks at me flabbergasted.

"What?"

"You work at a a convenience store?" I swear he is looking at me like I've grown another head. I confirm "Do you live alone?"

"Of course not, I live with Sho-chan... well kind of, he hasn't been around a lot recently. But, that doesn't matter he still chose me to live with, he is like a perfect prince and we are going to live happily ever after, and if I have to work three jobs for it I will!"

I can't begin to describe the look on his face, it feels almost like he is looking through me. It is rather odd. He shakes himself visibly and the car starts to move. I reach into my pocket and touch Corn, I said too much what if he figures out Sho is the Sho and tells the press. Oh no, I have ruined everything with one angry moment. This is awful.

The car slows down and I start preparing to beat a hasty retreat. Tsuruga Ren grabs my wrist before I can leave the car. "Do you have a phone?" I shake my head too startled to answer properly. He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a card and puts it in my hands. "This has my manager's number on it, if you need anything call it." I nod numbly and as he releases my hand I rush inside.

Tsuruga Ren

I stay until she is safely in the building I know must be incredibly expensive. Three jobs. Kyoko Mogami... Sho-chan her personal, negligent prince. As I drive all of this information washes pver me and something almost like the memory of a dream raises. It is all so familiar.

It couldn't be the little girl from Kyoto, she would only be sixteen, far too young to be living practically alone in Tokyo she would be in high school. This Kyoko does seem rather young though, and with three jobs she can't be a student. No, it is impossible the world cannot be so small. I stop at a red light and a gleam in my passenger seat catches my eye.

Maybe the world is smaller than I thought.

I'm sorry again. I hope it never takes me that long to update again, but at this point I have no faith in myself. Questions, comments, concerns not only simply welcomed, they are invited.


	10. On the Dark Road

I swear if one of you kill me I won't even complain. I'm not even going to begin to explain what I have been doing for the past month.

I still don't own anything

Where is it. I can't find it. Corn is gone, where could I have put it. I had it in my pocket when I got into that car and now it is gone. Where could it have gone. I hear my alarm buzz in the other room and realize if I don't leave soon I'll be late. But Corn... maybe it fell out in the car. I'll ask Tsuruga Ren whenever he stops into the store next. I hope it doesn't take too long. It feels wrong not to have Corn.

All day. The one time I am hoping to run into him and he disappears. Not a sigh of him at all. I toy idly with the card in my pocket perhaps I could call this number. Perhaps. It would be such an inconvenience to him though he is probably busy.

I spot a pay phone, and feel the change in my pockets it should be enough. I'm off from Darumaya today so I should be able to go to wherever he is and retrieve my precious treasure.

I step into the booth and hesitate as I lay my hand on the phone. It should be fine, hopefully he will have seen it. I dial the number.

It rings once. Twice. Three times. And the answering voice is new to me. He sounds polite and adult as he asks me who I am and what I need. Oh, I haven't said anything yet. "Sorry, my name is Mogami Kyoko, I was given this number last night and told to call if I needed anything. Is Tsuruga Ren-sama available? I think I left something of mine in his vehicle last night and would like to retrieve it."

The silence stretches, or it would if it weren't for the weird squeaking sound going through the line. Is there something wrong with with the line? "Hello?"

The sound stops, and the man returns "Oh, Ren is on set right now, but we should be finishing up for the day at seven. Would you like to meet us here then?" I agree and get the information regarding where they are. And seeing as it is about 5:30 and it will take at least an hour to walk I decide to just go ahead and get moving.

I finally reach the building at 6:41. Now I just need to get to the proper area, I glance at the larger men standing in front of door and some hallways, maybe it would be better to wait in the lobby. I turn around and position myself in near the entry. Hopefully they come out this way.

No, a celebrity of his caliber wouldn't use the front door they would go out a back entrance or side door to avoid unnecessary press and rabid fans. There is absolutely no reason he would leave through the front. Maybe I should wait near the elevators, he has to move to the ground floor at some point. I move to re-position myself accordingly when I happen to see the time. 7:05. I need to figure out where I can find him. Maybe his manager forgot to tell him, and they left already. Corn. What if I never see Corn again. My eyes start to sting. I don't even care too much, I lost the only thing I have to remember him. A precious treasure from a precious friend, and I'm the ingrate who lost it. "How could I lose him?"

Ren Tsuruga

So she called, that didn't take very long. Maybe it isn't her and it is just some random fan. No. Yashiro said she had left something in my car. She must be talking about that stone. Of course she would notice that immediately, and of course I would leave it on the damned coffee table.

We finish filming and I look around. No sign of her. Maybe one of the nearby hallways. No such luck. She must have gotten scared, she probably hasn't been anywhere like this before. I step into the elevator and head to the ground floor. The elevator doors open, and there is still no sign of her.

Yashiro is idly chatting and speculating from behind me as I walk towards the lobby. He appears to think this must be some secret girlfriend or something, and it seems a waste of time to explain I really just gave her a lift to her apartment.

She is crying. She is looking down and her bangs hide it almost entirely but I know she is crying. Why the hell is she crying. "Mogami?" I try to keep the panic out of my voice. I reach out to lift her chin so her eyes will meet mine. Before I can touch her, her head jerks up and her eyes... It has to be her, no one else could have the same eyes.

"Are you ok?" I try to cover my joy at knowing it is her, she wouldn't be able to understand. And, perhaps, I'm also not ready to explain. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hands and dips into a sudden bow. By the time she finishes apologizing and stand back up, her face is brilliant and shining if I hadn't seen her before I would have never realized she had been crying at all. After her assurances that she is in fact fine, I begin to steer her towards my car. I open the door for her and once we are situated she begins the real reason for her call.

Kyoko Mogami

"You didn't happen to find a small purple gem in your car did you?" I bow again "I know it's and intrusion on your night but it was a precious gift and I know I had it before I ran into you yesterday, and I was just hoping that maybe you had seen it." I'm chattering away without letting him get I word in. I close my mouth with and audible snap so he can hopefully answer me.

I watch as he runs his long fingers through his brown hair, and he sighs. With that sigh I feel like my hope deflates too. He must think this is such a waste of time. The he glances in the rear view mirror at me and smiles. "I noticed it when I got out of the car last night, I took it inside with me." He glances pointedly at his manger who looks chagrined. "But someone called me in a fit this morning, and in the chaos I neglected to grab it."

"Oh... well I can get it back whenever I see you next. It will be okay" I try not so sound sad at putting off reuniting with Corn.

"Actually I have an overseas shoot that will take my out of Japan for a few weeks." Naturally, it will be a few weeks before I get Corn. "If you have a little bit of time we can run to my apartment and then I can drop you off at home." As happy as I am about this, I can't help but question why is manager is squealing.

As always, thanks for every review favorite and follow I have received. I will always be happy to get more. I hope everyone has a good day.


End file.
